1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to excavator equipment, such as draglines, shovels and the like and more particularly to a swivel mounting for a boom point sheave assembly.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Excavating equipment, such as draglines, shovels and the like, generally are quite massive and have the capability of moving large amounts of bulk material with each cycle of operation of said equipment. Since the material is scooped up, lifted and moved at the hanging end of large diameter cables, the side-to-side swing of the cables, as said cables leave the sheaves of the boom point assembly, causes frying of the cables, wear on the flanges of the sheaves and twisting or torquing of the boom structure. After the wear of the flanges of the sheaves and/or the fraying of the cables becomes extreme, it requires shutting down the equipment and replacing and/or repairing both the cable and the sheaves which are both expensive and time consuming. In addition, twisting or torquing of the boom can lead to weakening of the boom which may result in collapse of the boom or at some point in time require repair or replacement, once again, resulting in expensive repairs and time loss.